The Younger Fell Inlove with the Elder
by DeweyRose
Summary: Female Hiro fell inlove with Tadashi. One day she confessed her love to Tadashi... but Tadashi rejected Hiro, pushing Hiro to the limits of depression and suicide. Can Tadashi save Hiro from hell and chaos? Plus there would be twists and turns that Aunt Cass would be revealing to the siblings. Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys! It has been a while right? Sorry I know I didn't stand up to my promise but I will make it up to you. Thank you for the continuous liking, following, and favouring my fiction. As I reread my fiction I was not impressed with my fiction structure indulging me to remove and rewrite the old one. As I read numerous fictions I felt really down because I did mine poorly but no matters I will still write fictions.

 **P.S**

This is still the old story and plotting. I just rewrote it and fixed the corrections here and there. Hope you will still read it though it is still the old one BUT! Here is the catch I detailed it than the last one and I somehow made the whole series a little longer and I lessen the chapter to avoid cliffhangers but yet there are many more discoveries to unveil!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Again I don't own the movie: Big Hero 6. It belongs Walt Disney animated films and Marvel Comics. The original plotting that gave me the inspiration to write to fiction was Clockwork Night entitled "What is Love?' Please I really encourage you to visit her profile and read her works as well. She is my idol ^^ and then again I repeat I just got her idea but not entirely. I am not a fiction thief I already asked her personally if I could be granted the permission to make a version of her story and she said yes!

I should probably stop blabbering but please read my fiction and never forget to review I really want to hear - uhmm excuse me 'read' and learn from your reviews and suggestions.

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _INTRODUCTION AND INFORMATION:_

 **Hiro Hamada** – In this fiction Hiro is a female and also the protagonist in the fiction. She is the sister of Tadashi Hamada. She is currently 17 years old in my fiction. She is a student in SFIT being then youngest soul in the gang. She is smarter than Tadashi but quite sensitive.

 **Tadashi Hamada** – He is the older brother of Hiro-chan. He is currently 22 years old (5 years older than Hiro) and also a student at SFIT. He is very righteous and overprotective of his sister.

 ** _"When the sentence is like this"_** – Being spoken to the person he/she is talking to.

 _"When the sentence is like this"_ – It is the thought of the speaker to himself/herself.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE: CONFESSION**

 ** _"Tadashi?"_** Hiro asked as she knocked on the bathroon door asking for Tadashi.

 ** _"Hold on a second!"_** Tadashi yelled from the other side of the door.

 ** _"What is it baby girl?"_** Tadashi opened the bathroom door to see his little sister. As he stood in front of Hiro, his lower body was only clad in a towel while his muscular torso is presented to Hiro.

Much to Hiro's innocent mind but she couldn't help but blush at sight of her brother's naked torso.

 _'If I could just touch his... BAD HIRO! BAD GIRL!'_ Hiro mentally scolded herself and took a deep breath.

 **"Oniichan there is something I really wanted to tell you for about 4 years from now. I just... couldn't bring myself... t-to tell you."** Hiro used all her strength to tell that.

 **"Well what is it baby girl? You are here, come on spill it out."** Tadashi jokingly pressures his little sister to tell him what Hiro intended to say.

 **"Tadashi, well... promise me you wouldn't get mad at me if I told you okay?"** Hiro asked assuring and held out her pinky finger initiating a pinky promise with her brother.

 **"Why would I ever get mad at my baby sis? Come on spill out the beans."** Tadashi promises and took notice of the pinky Hiro was holding out to him. He to it and made a pinky promise with Hiro. **"I promise my baby Hiro."** With that Tadashi flashed out his genuine and loving smile that he only gave to Hiro and it left her blushing furiously.

 **"Tadashi… Oniichan since I was 13 years old, I have been secretly crushing on you…"** With that frank confession, Tadashi froze at the spot and awaited Hiro to finish her little thing. Hiro closed her eyes and Hiro opened her heart to Tadashi.

 **"I had been secretly crushing on you since I get to spend my much of my time with you. I always feel happy whenever I am around you. I thought I loved you as a brother but it just didn't describe how I would feel when I am near you. I get the feeling of butterflies in my tummy whenever we touch. I would get jealous if girls swarmed at you. I thought about it but I just couldn't just keep it all to myself. I know it is stupid for me to think about it because I know better than that and all, but! – but… I fell in love with you…."** As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw an angry Tadashi. Hiro waited a reply but she got a hell of a slammed door to her face. Hiro didn't notice the tears streaming down her chubby cheeks. **"So this is the feeling of rejection?"** Hiro weakly smiles and went to the garage lab and cries there on her desk, nearly stumbling over Mochi.

* * *

Meanwhile with Tadashi…

Tadashi sanked to the bathroon floor. **"This is all a dream! There is no way Hiro would fall for me! Eww… Incest!?** **For the love of crap** **! There must be something wrong with Hiro to think this way! We are siblings for goodness' sake!"** Tadashi inhaled, exhaled and thought deeply of what had just happened. Tadashi knew incest was bad. It was foul to the eyes of society and yet Hiro, his beloved baby sister commited that act!

Tadashi ran a hand in his hair and sighed _. 'What the heck am I supposed to do now? Arghh I need to keep this aside… This is nothing but child's play. Hiro is still young. She might be confused with her feelings.'_ He stood up and dried himself with the towel wrapped around his waist. **"I can't be near her, it would be awkward… hmmm the university would be a nice place to ditch the hay."** With that Tadashi was determined to stay at SFIT for the night plus he would be doing some finishing touches on Baymax.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiro…

 **"What the hell was I thinking!? I would confess to oniichan and he would hug me with open arms and tell me he feels the same about me?"** Hiro was mentally tortured now. Her heart beating was faster than ever. She was seeking a reply from her older brother but he rejected her. Hiro shot straight up from her crying form and dried her tears away as soon as she heard Tadashi's footsteps going down to the garage lab.

* * *

 **"Oniichan?"** Hiro hopefuly called her brother's attention, but there was no reply. Hiro wanted to take back the confession as if it was the only way to regain her brother's love for her. **"Dashi?"** Hiro called again and this time she is mentally panicking. Why was Tadashi so immediately distant? There was no use in calling Tadashi now. Hiro just stood there watching the elder take his things and loading it in a big suite case as if he was leaving. She tried to come closer but he would just walk through her as if he was avoiding the young one. Actually yeah, Tadashi is really ignoring Hiro.

 **"Dashi?"** Hiro once again asked but was replied with a glare from Tadashi. She came close enough to grab hold of her brother's hand but Tadashi sensed Hiro's intentions and moved quickly away. Hiro, stubborn as ever tried again to snatch her brother's hand but was swatted away by Tadashi. **"Don't touch me you freak!"** Tadashi angrily yelled at Hiro. With that tone in Tadashi's voice, it broke Hiro's heart. Hiro froze as the words pierced her heart. _'I am a freak?'_ Tears watered her eyes making them cloudy. Tadashi stole a glance at Hiro mentally scolded himself. _'DAMN, did I really need to call her a freak? Oh please don't cry… Shit'_ Hiro was about to burst in tears any minute. Seeing that Hiro was struck in place, Tadashi took the opportunity to grab his scooter and go to SFIT.

Hiro had messed up big time, the younger fell in love with the elder. Hiro awaited for her big brother to come home to settle thing out like they used to but no avails... Tadashi and she would make up when they fought but it seems that they won't be even talking to each other. It seems that Tadashi would be pulling an overnight at the institute. **"Maybe oniichan needed some space? He would never get angry with me. R-right?"** Hiro nervously chuckles at her silly but nerve-cracking statement. She went to her room that she shared with Tadashi. She laid on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. It was like a habit for the siblings to do that. **"Damn I really messed up this time!"**

Hiro just laid there seemingly lifeless, she was left at the cafe alone that night. Tadashi was at the institute and Aunt Cass was at a friend's house. It was just little Hiro and the peaceful night. The peacefulness faded as the heavens began to crackle with thunder and rain. Hiro shuddered at the stormy night.

Usually when the weather was angry, Tadashi would hug her from her behind and they would cuddle. He would whisper sweet things in Hiro's ear distracting her from the thunder crackles. They would watch a movie and eventually be in each other's arms until sleep would overcome them, but now? There was no Tadashi by her side to protect her from the crackles and storm. She was afraid of it. She began to cry and to sob. Hiro hated storms and whatever comes with it. It reminded her of her late parents; it was a stormy night when the siblings lost them. She stood from her bed and wobbled to her brother's side of the room. She sank unto his bed and went under the blankets. She jolted and snapped everytime there would be a thunder or lightning crack. She cried herself to sleep hoping that Tadashi would come home and comfort her from the bad weather.

* * *

Meanwhile at the institute…

 **"Ergh! Why couldn't I be gentle with her?! Even though my baby sister likes me, and it is incest. I-I... shouldn't have shouted at her like that, and it was childish of me to let her by herself alone at the cafe."** Tadashi mumbled to himself. **"She should be okay. She is a smart kid."** Tadashi continued to make adjustments on Baymax and he had the night at the institute. Tadashi glanced at the clock and it read 12:14 am. He yawned signalling him that he wanted to get some shut eye. Tadashi pulled out his couch, the same couch that he always used when he pulled an overnight at the institute.

Tadashi laid on the couch and was about to sleep when a picture popped in his head. It was a picture of Hiro. A heartbroken Hiro standing there at the bathroom door with tears painting her chubby cheeks. _'Argh! Stop thinking about her! Damn! She will be fine; she just loves you as an older brother!'_ Tadashi was having difficulties in having some sleep. He was worried about Hiro. For the sake of his puffy eyes, he decided that he will not have any form of communication with his sister at all cost to let Hiro realize that her feelings for him was just one-sided and let it fade away.

* * *

The following morning…

Hiro woke up in her brother's bed. Her eyes ached from crying all night so she lighty rubbed them somehow easing the ache. **"Tadashi?"** Hiro asked as she looked around and spotted a figure at the frosted divider of her brother. **"Good morning munchkins!"** Aunt Cass uttered as she folded the divider and saw her niece. Aunt Cass was about to ask about why Hiro's eyes were slightly red and puffy but disregarded it as 'teenage stuff' and hugged Hiro. **"Morning Aunt Cass."** Hiro replied. Afterwards Aunt Cass went downstairs to whip up some breakfast.

 _'So big brother didn't come home yesterday,'_ Hiro thought to herself and yet again tears brimed her vision. She went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to cool her mind off things. She definitely needed one. She got the shampoo and lathered, rinsed her hair and soaped her petite body. Little that Hiro know, she forgot to lock the bathroom door. Hiro turned the shower off and sat on the bathroom tiles sulking and sobbing with her back leaning at the glass side of the cubicle. She hugged her knees and cried. **"It was just hours that passed and I already miss Tadashi."**

* * *

As soon as Aunt Cass was done with breakfast Tadashi returned home.

 **"Morning Aunt Cass."**

 **"Good morning my handsome young man."**

 **"Aunt Cass have you seen Hiro?"** Tadashi asked.

 **"Hiro is upstairs. She looks so gloomy and sad. Be a big brother to her Tadashi and comfort her,"** Aunt Cass told Tadashi off. **"Sure Aunt Cass,"** Tadashi assures his aunt and went upstairs. He slightly cringed as his aunt pronounced 'big brother.'

Tadashi reaches the shared room he and Hiro had. He scanned the room but Hiro couldn't be found. Tadashi noticed the bathroom door open and there was light escaping from the door. He tried to look inside. _'No, Hiro wouldn't be in the bathroom. She always locks the door every time she uses the bathroom,'_ Tadashi thought so he went in to see the bathroom. He slowly opened the door to avoid unnecessary noise and he was caught off guard. The cubicle they had was a see-through glass and the midst and fog from the shower had vanished. Tadashi could perfectly see his little sister's back and rear behind. His nose began to bleed as Hiro intended to stand with an arm supporting her body and her other arm clutching tightly to her breast. It seems that Hiro didn't notice her big brother watching her vulnerable moment.

 **"There is no use talking to oniichan. Maybe if I have never fallen in love with Dashi maybe he would still love me as a sister."** Hiro sobbingly spoke to herself as she tried to stand up but unfortunately she slipped and earned a deep gash on her right leg. **"Oww!"** She exclaimed. Tadashi was about to rush to his sister's side until Hiro spoke once more. **"This is nothing compared to my rejected heart."** Hiro hugged her knees to her chest and cried. Hiro groaned in pain as she touched the gash on her leg.

Tadashi was taken back at Hiro's statement. He was wrong, Hiro wasn't a kid anymore. She clearly loved his not as a brother but as a man. Tadashi's though went south. His mind clicked with a picture of Hiro in the bathroom cubicle. Standing up and clutching her breast as if she was shy and hiding from him. _'Damn it! Now is not the time to be thinking crap!'_ Tadashi snapped himself back to reality.

Tadashi really wanted to cease his little sister's unhappiness despite her naked state. He wanted to hug her, tell her he loves her, touch her... but the thing holding Tadashi back was Hiro's sinful confession. Tadashi groaned in disgust and left the bathroom. He couldn't bear to be in the same room with an incestous sibling falling for him. It was sick and foul. It was a disgrace!

But would it be sick, foul and disgusting if he too felt the same about Hiro? A part of him told that it was a big no for a man like Tadashi. He promised himself a good life, a nice woman and a great family... but there was also a part of him deep inside yearned to touch, kiss, taste and have his desire with little Hiro. Tadashi went to the garage lab and sulked at the computer.

 **"What the fuck did I almost do? Didn't I promise myself to never to talk to Hiro unless her feelings fade?"** He questioned himself. _'But it is so fucking hard to stay away from someone you had by your side with for a 17 years!'_ he thought as he slammed his arms on the desk and groaned loudly in stress and disgust.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Did you enjoy? As you could see I had the first two chapters in one. So what do you think? Hahaha...

The next chapter would be for tomorrow. I still need to re write it and add some more stuff into it! Please don't forget to leave a review! Okay?

Till next time guys! Please stay tuned!

 **P.S**

I will be deleting the old chapters after I rewrite the whole freaking thing!

DeweyRose out! 3


	2. Chapter 2 : Do You Really Hate Me?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys! I just rewrote chapter two of my fiction. Sorry I really didn't want you to be waiting but I have my tasks as well. Hehehe I promise to rewrite the whole fiction as soon as possible and when I am done with that I promise to update a new chapter. How does that sound? Hahahaha great!

 **P.S**

Still the old story and plotting. I just rewrote it and fixed the corrections here and there. Hope you will still read it though it is still the old one BUT! Here is the catch I detailed it than the last one and I somehow made the whole series a little longer and I lessen the chapter to avoid cliffhangers but yet there are many more discoveries to unveil!

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Again I don't own the movie: Big Hero 6. It belongs Walt Disney animated films and Marvel Comics. The original plotting that gave me the inspiration to write to fiction was Clockwork Night entitled "What is Love?' Please I really encourage you to visit her profile and read her works as well. She is my idol ^^ and then again I repeat I just got her idea but not entirely. I am not a fiction thief I already asked her personally if I could be granted the permission to make a version of her story and she said yes!

I should probably stop blabbering but please read my fiction and never forget to review I really want to hear - uhmm excuse me 'read' and learn from your reviews and suggestions.

 **MY REPLY TO TWO ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 1:**

 **Guest 1: (March 6, 2016)**

That's kinda the idea J I know I made Tadashi really grossed out about Hiro's confession, but what the hey? It is not and VERY NOT common for a sibling of yours to appear in front you and say "Hey sis/bro I think I love you? Can we kiss and make out?" XD That would be HAHAHAHA. Anyways thank you for reviewing, please do continue to support and read my fictions! P.S read Clockwork Night's fiction "What is Love?" you are really going to love her Dashi. *Winks. HAHAHA

 **Guest 2: (March 30, 2016)**

Sure do! I will absolutely continue and update soon! You too! Please continue on reading my fiction! By the way thank you for leaving a review. It made my day! J

.

.

.

.

.

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _INTRODUCTION AND INFORMATION:_

 **RECAP:**

 **Hiro just confessed her feelings of incestuous love to Tadashi. While the young one confessed, Tadashi thought it was crazy and foul so he rejected her, leaving Hiro heartbroken. Their relationship as sibling slowly drifts away with Tadashi leading most of the ignoring part. What will Hiro do? It breaks my heart to see my little Hiro cry. Read on to know what would happen next!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"When the sentence is like this"**_ – Being spoken to the person he/she is talking to.

 _"When the sentence is like this"_ – It is the thought of the speaker to himself/herself.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO: DO YOU REALLY HATE ME?**

 **"I absolutely adore my little sister, heck I even brag her to my circle of friends! Bragging them that we had a 'special bond.' Hiro and I were like glue; always stuck together. I have been a father, a brother, a guardian, sometimes a mother, a friend to her, but what did I do to gain her affection. Not the affection of 'I love my big bro' but the affection of a lover? What made Hiro thought she loves me as a man?"** **Tadashi spoke to Mochi, their pet cat. Mochi meowed for a minute as if giving Tadashi some advice.**

 **"Ugh!"** **Tadashi made a face palm and groaned inwardly.** **"Great Hamada! You are a genius inventor at SFIT, very popular, has many friends and you are talking to a cat about how your love life has turned out."**

 **Tadashi yet again ran a hand through his hair.** **"Oi what am I gonna do about it?"** **Tadashi stared at Mochi and thought silently to himself. Mochi tilted her head to the side and moved closer to Tadashi. She sat on the desk and licked Tadashi's hand as if she was telling 'it is alright Tadashi.' Tadashi smiled at the small affection Mochi gave him and gave the cat a belly rub.**

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiro…

Hiro dressed up in a short cargo shorts just above her knees and a fitted red shirt with her favorite robot design on it. She just loved that shirt it gave off her small curves, though not that visible. At least she had a slender body! She went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast with Aunt Cass.

 **"Morning Aunt Cass,"** Hiro uttered.

 **"Morning my sweet pea. Come get your breakfast. Oh, Hiro dear?"** Aunt Cass questioned.

 **"Yes, Aunt Cass?"**

 **"Be a dear and call your big brother Tadashi in the garage lab to come and join us for breakfast."**

 **"Hai,"** Hiro answered sweetly but the truth is she was completely nervous to call Tadashi. _'Shit what if Tadashi doesn't even acknowledge my presence? Damn just kill me now!'_

Hiro nervously went to the garage lab downstairs and spotted her oniichan who was busy researching recipes on the browser with earphones glued to his ear. Hiro called **"Dashi, Aunt Cass told me to call you for breakfast**. **"** Hiro exclaimed her mission to him and was sadden as Tadashi ignored her.

 **"So you really hate me do you?"** Hiro whispers but it was loud enough for Tadashi to hear. Hiro refuses to cry in front of Tadashi. She hid her cowardly tear-stained eyes under her bangs. She clutches the hem of her red shirt with her small fists and she tried calling him several times before accepting defeat and headed upstairs to her room nearly tripping on Mochi. Tears already flowing from her eyes.

 **"Hiro, you haven't touch your spicy chicken wings!"** Aunt Cass called.

 **"Sorry Aunt Cass, suddenly I don't feel hungry,"** Hiro replied as she hurried upstairs still covering her crying face underneath her messy bangs. **"Okay sweetie just going to leave it here okay?"** Aunt Cass yelled.

 **"That is odd. What happened just now?"** Aunt Cass pondered. _'What is this huh? Like a game? Argh kids! Haha.'_ Aunt Cass mentally remarked to enlighten her mood.

* * *

It has been 7 months since Hiro's dark confession and Tadashi still hasn't talked to Hiro. Tadashi would never be in the same room as Hiro. Tadashi would be at the institute by night and by day would be at the kitchen helping Aunt Cass out with the cafe. If the cafe was closed, Tadashi would be hanging out with Honey, Fred, Gogo and Wasabi. He never spent time with Hiro.

They never went to school together. Tadashi was always ahead of Hiro and would make excuses to Aunt Cass that he was busy or he has something to attend to immediately, just to stay away from Hiro. When they were both at school, Hiro would stay at their shared lab and Tadashi would be in their friends' labs. When they had their lunch, Tadashi would sit at the chair farthest from Hiro and chat with their friends. Not even saying a word to the raven haired female. When they would go home, Tadashi would always stayed behind, leaving Hiro to go home by herself.

* * *

Today around 5 pm Hiro walked her way home since she had nothing better to do at the lab. She heard the others would be walking home too but Hiro just went ahead. She didn't want to be bombarded with questions from her friends about how well is going on with her and Tadashi. She couldn't stand the glares and silent treatment Tadashi was giving her. **"Stupid Dashi! How could he just give up on me like that?"** Hiro angrily flowed her emotions to a pebble and she kicked it. Since she was in a deep thought, she didn't notice that the pebble hit a buff biker who was with his gang. Hiro was just walking towards them not giving glances to the boys that were calling her. She just got rejected by the love of her life, why bother to care about the world?

 **"Hmmm, playing hard to get doll?"** The guy, Hiro accidentally hit grabbed her by her hoodie.

 **"What the? Let go of me bastard!"** Hiro squirmed as she wanted to get away from the guy.

 **"So you can talk? Hahaha oh this will be a treat! Hey guys let us show dolly a good time heh?"** The ring leader pertained to huddle the group into a circle to perform their little 'play' with Hiro.

 **"Let go of me! Ah!"** Hiro screamed for help but nobody heard her.

 **"Nobody is going to save you doll! Better be ready with your little hole because it is going to be pounded by many of us! HAHAHA,"** one of the guys grabbed Hiro by the hair.

Hiro cried as one guy ripped her sweater leaving Hiro in her white thin sleeveless undershirt where her bra is obvious in sight, exposing Hiro to the eyes of the boys who wanted to have their way with her. Hiro spat on one of them and was slapped hard for doing it. Hiro whimpered in pain and closed her eyes for what would come. She trembled in fear. She was scared. The ring leader was about to rip her undershirt when somebody whacked the leader on the head.

 **"You shouldn't be doing that to a teenage girl you freak! Especially if that girl is a baby sister of our best friend."** A male voice caught everybody's attention. Hiro looked up to see her hero and it was one of Tadashi's circle of friends - Kristoff.

 **"Do you want one as well?"** Kristoff turned to the other members of the gang holding a baseball bat.

 **"Pathetic! You against us? You and what army? Hahaha. The nerve you got there whimp,"** One of the gang replied to Kristoff.

 **"Oh? I am not the only one…"** As soon as Kristoff spoke, Jack Frost, Hiccup, Eugene, showed up each with a weapon of their own.

 **"Shit!"** One of the gang uttered.

 **"Better go off and skedaddle or you also want a medicine of your own?"** Jack Frost smirked holding a metal staff, something he was going to use for his project. The gang whimpered in fear and dragged their unconscious leader with them.

 **"Huff, yeah you better run!"** Hiccup said.

 **"Hiro hey you alright?"** Eugene was about to comfort Hiro but she flinched from his touch. Of course she would flinch! What a guy just did to her? Hiro was scared, she wanted Tadashi to comfort her.

 **"I am sorry Eugene."** Hiro uttered as she covered herself with her arms.

 **"Kristoff honey, I got the blue prints needed for our science project at SFIT. Hey Kristoff I am tal-… What in the world happen?"** A blonde girl rushed to Hiro's side. She had freckles on her cheeks and she had her hair in twin braids.

 **"Hiro-chan? Oh gosh, you poor sweet pea,"** Another blonde girl came to the scene. She had ice white skin. She wore a blue skirt and black shirt.

 **"Oh my! It is Hiro… Tadashi's baby sister. Hiro are you okay?"** Yet another blonde girl came and whoa she really had long hair! As in way long! But it was groomed in braids and adorned with flowers and clips.

 **"What the heck is going on? I thought we were going home? I have to feed Stormfly you kno-"** Yes, another blonde girl came wearing a skull decorated headband. She panted as she spoke, it seems she ran just to catch up with her friends. **"Hiro? Hiro! Are you alright? Shhhh, come here… everything is alright."**

 **"Anna give me your coat,"** Astrid stood up and asked Anna for her coat.

 **"Here you go Astrid,"** Anna removed her coat and gave it to Astrid. Astrid took the coat and mouthed a 'thank you' to Anna. She knelt down and wrapped Hiro in Anna's coat. **"Shhhh, don't cry…"** Astrid hugged Hiro. Anna picked up the ripped sweater from the street and placed it inside a bag. Elsa rubbed Hiro's back and whispered sweet things to comfort Hiro. Rapunzel flipped her phone and contacted Gogo. The guys looked away for Hiro was bare. They couldn't take advantage of the moment of Hiro's exposed state because one Tadashi was their best friend, two they knew how Tadashi deeply cherishes Hiro.

 **"Let me carry you,"** Kristoff offered his hand to Hiro. Hiro flinched but soon relaxed to Kristoff's touch. **"I won't hurt you Hiro, as if Tadashi would let me see another day if I did that, hehehe,"** Kristoff chuckled. Hiro let Kristoff carry her like a child and the eight of them went straight to Lucky Cat Café to bring Hiro home. Along the way Hiro fell asleep In Kristoff's arms

* * *

On their way back home Kristoff and the rest of them explained what happened to Aunt Cass.

 **"Oh dear goodness, thank you for saving my precious pumpkin,"** Aunt Cass was on the edge of tears and hugged the crew for their bravery.

 **"It is okay Aunt Cass, a sister of Tadashi is our friend as well. If something ever happened to Hiro, Tadashi might go crazy on a killing spree…"** Hiccup chuckled making the room break through the tight air around them.

 **"Well I haven't thank you enough, let me fix you something to eat? It is on me."**

 **"Aww jeez Aunt Cass we would love too but we have so much work to do…"** Eugene replied, Elsa elbowed Eugene.

 **"But it doesn't mean we don't want to Aunt Cass! We love your cooking but we are kinda off schedule today,"** Elsa continued.

 **"Awww you flatter me hon. Hmmm… Well to make it up, come back anytime when you are free with the whole gang and I am going to cook your favorites!"** Aunt Cass promised. The group yelled in excitement but they were silenced when they heard Hiro whimper in her sleep. **"Hooray!"** The group almost whispered locking their hands in the air as if they were stupid.

 **"Well off you go! Go home, get some rest and use those big brains of yours to finish off your homework!"** Aunt Cass bid her goodbyes and hugged every one of them before exiting the café.

 **"Oh and boys?"** Aunt Cass called out causing the boys to look back.

 **"Yeah Aunt Cass?"**

 **"No naughty stuff!"**

 **"Aunt Cass!"** The boys groaned in embarrassment and blushed at her advice.

 **"Hahaha just saying. Now run along!"** With that Aunt Cass went back to the store. Aunt Cass carried Hiro to her room and tucked her to bed. **"Good night my little baby. I love you, please be alright."** Aunt Cass ruffled Hiro's hair and placed a kiss on Hiro's forehead.

* * *

Aunt Cass went downstairs and heard the café bell ring. **"Sorry but we are clos-"** Aunt Cass was expecting to see customers but instead she was hugged deeply by Gogo and Honey, with Fred and Wasabi having sad looks on their faces.

 **"So where is she?"** Wasabi opened up the conversation.

 **"She is upstairs hon…"**

 **"Aunt Cass we are sorry, we didn't come in time… we could have save her,"** Honey's voice began to crackle.

 **"Hush now, it is alright… Kristoff and the others had taken care of it, now enough if that. I am glad that she is safe. We are all glad right?"** The gang nodded in agreement.

 **"Well how did you know?"** Aunt Cass asked them.

 **"We were already out, but Tadashi was left behind because he told us we would be staying at SFIT for the night. I got a call from Rapunzel and she told us all about it. We went there but Kristoff and the crew weren't there. So we tried looking here just in case they brought Hiro home,"** Gogo summarized as Aunt Cass was slowly digesting the information.

 **"So how is the little ass kicker Aunt?"** Fred asked as Aunt Cass was close to tears. Fred patted Aunt Cass' back and hugged her.

 **"I am just glad that she wasn't… wasn't argh! I couldn't bear to say the word!"** Aunt Cass cried. **"When they came home, Kristoff carried her bridal style. I was about to ask Hiro what happeded but I saw her asleep. Hiro was wrapped in Anna's coat, because some guy ripped her sweater. I was shocked! Hiro was so exposed... she was left in a thin undershirt… I was just so scared. Plus when I caressed Hiro's face she sported a large purple bruise on her cheek,"** Aunt Cass cried in Fred's chest as Fred continued to pat Aunt Cass' back.

 **"Shhh, Aunt Cass… Everything is going to be alright. Shhhh…"** Fred patted Aunt Cass' back for the last time before hugging her.

 **"Can we see her Aunt Cass?"** Wasabi asked.

 **"Sure, sure… she is upstairs kids."** The gang went upstairs to the Hamada sibling's room and went inside. They saw a curled lump on the bed and they were sure that was Hiro. They came a little closer and heard small whimpers and hiccups? They saw a Hiro crying her eyes out.

 **"Little Dude?"** Fred place a hand on Hiro's shoulder and hoped that she would look at him, but unfortunately Hiro saw Fred and the guy who ripped her sweater made a flashback in her mind. It caused Hiro to flinched and back away from Fred. This movement shocked the gang. Hiro cried all her might and uttered **"I-I am so sorry Fred… I didn't mean to."** Hiro cried and Fred just shrugged and gave Hiro a reassuring smile. Honey was the next one to come to Hiro's side and gently made her way towards the raven haired teen.

Hiro was about to back away until Gogo held her in place and hugged her from the behind. As Hiro was in place Honey hugged Hiro as well. Hiro cried and eventually relaxed in their embrace. The two girls gave the teen her space. Wasabi came to the bed and neared Hiro. Hiro wanted to back away but was stopped by Gogo. Wasabi held his hand to Hiro's cheek. Hiro flinched away from Wasabi's hand because it stung. Wasabi once again caressed Hiro's cheek and held it very gently. **"Hiro? I won't hurt you… I will just check it alright?"** Hiro nodded and responded to Wasabi's touch and it stung very badly.

 **"That is a big bruise little lady. It would swell up for days and hurt like a lot. I am sorry that you have to go through this."** Wasabi dug something in his bag and got some ointment and applied it on Hiro's bruise. **"There at least it would help you ease with the swelling and stings. Does it feel better?"**

 **"Yes, thank you Wasabi. Hmmm, where is Dashi?"** Hiro sat up leaned back on Gogo, who didn't mind it. Fred joined in and laid his head on Hiro's stomach which she was okay with it. **"Well Tadashi said he will be pulling an all-nighter at SFIT,"** Fred said as he played with Hiro's small fingers.

 **"Oh…"**

 **"You feeling better squirt?"** Gogo asked with a certain worry in her tone.

 **"Yeah, I feel a lot better. I just got so scared. I am such a wuss. I-I couldn't even protect myself,"** Hiro whimpered.

 **"Awww don't feel like that little lady… Sometimes life is like that, but keep in mind that we are always there for you. We are like practically big brothers and sisters to you,"** Wasabi cooed.

 **"Yeah Hiro, you always have us and don't forget your brother Tadashi. He loves you so much,"** Honey told Hiro. Hiro was sadden at the thought of Tadashi, but she just smiled. She didn't want to ruin the moment with the gang. After all they came here to make her smile not cry. **"It is rather getting late, we have to get going guys,"** Gogo glanced at her watch. **"Bye Hiro! See you tomorrow!"** The gang bid their goodbyes to Hiro and hugged Aunt Cass downstairs before actually making their exit.

* * *

After what happened yesterday, Hiro wasn't allowed anymore to go to school or go home without someone older accompanying her. Since Tadashi won't talk to her, she asked her other friends to accompany which they happily agreed upon.

Aunt Cass grew worried about Hiro. It seemed Hiro was very fragile at the moment. She never smiled nor ate anything Aunt Cass would whip up in the café since that incident. Hiro never laughed the past few months. She looked terrible. She has to talk to Tadashi about it.

* * *

Tadashi finally came home and entered the café.

 **"Tadashi? Hon?"** Aunt Cass called

 **"Yeah Aunt Cass?"** Tadashi answered.

 **"Honey I have something to talk about with you… personally."** The seriousness of how Aunt Cass talked made the older Hamada gulp and nervous. They went upstairs to the kitchen and sat on the dining table.

 **"So what did you want to talk about with me Aunt Cass?**

 **"Tadashi… Why just now?"**

 **"Huh? What do you mean Aunt Cass?"**

 **"Tadashi don't play games with me. Why did you come home just now?"**

 **"I am sorry Aunt Cass if you had needed me but I was just so busy that I needed to spend more time at SFIT."**

 **"Tadashi I am proud to hear that but you shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about Hiro."** Tadashi cringed at the foreign name that seemed to be new to him after all these months.

 **"Well what about her?"** Tadashi seemed to play it cool. This shocked Aunt Cass. Tadashi? The brother who always bragged about his little sister and loved her as his own just tell his Aunt what is up with Hiro?

 **"Tadashi how could you be like this?!"** Aunt Cass was really getting mad now.

 **"What did I do?"** Tadashi asked.

" **Tadashi didn't you promise your parents that you would take care of Hiro? But it seems to me that you don't even have a sibling who exists! Tadashi you have been so busy with your studies that it let you forget about Hiro. Hiro was almost raped! The night before yesterday… she almost got raped! I was so scared! Where you by then? Your sister was practically exposed to the cunning eyes of bad men and you come here with a school excuse? Hiro has a purple bruise on her cheek! How could you just have it let Hiro go home all by herself and you knew it was dangerous for a teen in her age to be in the streets during the night! Even Kristoff saved Hiro from being molested. I was expecting you to come home and comfort her but what did you know? Fred and the others were the one who came here and comforted her."** Aunt yelled everything at Tadashi's irresponsibleness. **"I am not mad at you hon. I am mad at your actions. You know how important Hiro is. Think about it, what if Hiro was raped, abused and molested. Would you be fine with it? Because hell I wouldn't be Tadashi."**

Aunt Cass was about to cry and left Tadashi there soaking in the information that he got. Still Tadashi wasn't moved. He still avoided Hiro like a plague. He would just accompany her when they were outside the house but no words would be exchanged between the siblings. Tadashi felt that he was a failure as a brother. How could he let something that outrageous happen to Hiro? Hiro was almost raped! Yet he still hasn't done anything to comfort Hiro. She surely must be frighten from what happened, but Tadashi has to keep his cool and not let any of 'Hiro' come to him. Every night Tadashi would always see Hiro cry herself to sleep but shrugged it off as a sign of over acting. In short terms he just didn't care about Hiro as long as she still harbored feelings for her older brother.

* * *

Everything seemed to be a game for Tadashi. Tadashi had his life planned out. He was always smiling and having a perfect life without Hiro. On the other hand, Hiro was very pale. She didn't eat right nor sleep right the past following months and yet she told everybody that **"Hey, stop worrying. I am just fine."** Wasn't it kind of unfair? Tadashi gets to smile and enjoy life while Hiro cries her eyes out as her life gets sucked out of her. Her whole world just crumbles in front of her just because of her stupid confession of love to Tadashi.

Aunt Cass was fine with Tadashi. They were in good terms now since Tadashi apologized for his irresponsibleness. He did everything what Aunt Cass told him for Hiro's safety, but he didn't do any of them like how a big brother would actually treat a younger sibling. He never treated Hiro like a sibling since she confessed to him. That made Hiro's situation a whole lot worse. Hiro was hurt at her brother's ignorance. She wanted everything to go back to normal just like the time when she and Tadashi would cuddle and laugh with each other but her dream was far from reality as her world shatters in front of her.

* * *

Aunt Cass grew worried about Hiro. It seemed Hiro grew weak and very fragile. She never smiled nor ate anything Aunt Cass would whip up in the cafe. Hiro never gave signs of happiness or vivacity. She looked rather terrible and obviously did not look like a teenage girl. In the next month around 22nd of December is going be Tadashi's birthday and on December 24 is gonna be Hiro-chan's sweet debut. How the heck is Hiro going to be beautiful on her special day if she looks like a corpse? Hiro rejects every food and medicine given to her. Hiro wanted to end her life right now since she had nothing worth living for anymore. She would be alright again if Tadashi would be able to treat her as human again.

Aunt Cass wondered what happened between the siblings. Since their parents died, or when Hiro was bullied or even when she got a bad grade for her project, she never forgot to smile... because she had Tadashi by her side. The only one left she had the reason to smile and the only person she shares her deepest secrets with is Tadashi. Now the only person Tadashi hangs out with was Aunt Cass. Helping her out at the cafe or the kitchen. If ever he was out, he would hang out with his friends rather with Hiro... and now? The younger had never felt so heart broken in her life.

* * *

Hiro was in her side of the bedroom playing with her bot fighting figure she used to anailate little Yama. She suddenly remembered when she was cornered by Yama and his gang because hey come on! A well-known pro bot fighter just got knocked by a 13 year old innocent girl. Tadashi whipped Yama's sorry ass and saved his little sister from the gang's cruel clutches. She remembers that day until today. The very day that opened her eyes to reality that she harbored romantic feelings towards Tadashi

Hiro noticed the tears falling unto the bot was from her eyes. She misses Tadashi. It has been 8 months already. Why won't he glance or even speak a word to her? Does Tadashi really hate her? The thought made Hiro sob loudly. Yes he would accompany her outside the house, but what good is that if they didn't make any progress of patching things up? Next week is her 18th birthday and before her debut is her oniichan's birthday. She knew she wasn't in the mood to celebrate any fuck. She might not have Tadashi as a lover but she really wants her brother and family back.

Hiro hurriedly dried her tears with her long sleeves and threw her bot elsewhere and got a book and tried as if she was reading it when she heard footsteps going to the room. Tadashi went to his side of the room humming to the song that he had playing in his earphones, then to the computer desk.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Did you enjoy? So what do you think? Hahaha...

The next chapter would be for tomorrow. I still need to re write it and add some more stuff into it! Please don't forget to leave a review! Okay?

Till next time guys! Please stay tuned!

P.S

I will be deleting the old chapters after I rewrite the whole freaking thing!

DeweyRose out! 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Cutting from reality

This is my continuation from chapter 4. As you see well the Hamada siblings are having their birthdays. Weeee hahaha. In the following chapters there would be hints of cutting, depression and suicide... so please read at your own risk. Plus there would be more foul words to the story.

Awww. Tadashi. Why couldn't you accept Hiro? It is kinda unfair of Tadashi to set aside Hiro, right?

Please stay tuned! Oh for a surprise to to ever is loyal reading my fanfict there would be 2 more couples coming to this story. Could you guess who would be those couples?

.

.

.

Hiro followed Tadashi to the computer and checked out what Tadashi was researching. After many months Tadashi had the strength to be in the same room as Hiro-chan. She sighed when she saw recipes of pastries on the monitor. As Hiro moved back to her bed, Tadashi returned to his side of the room and closed his divider and Hiro was left there sulking at her bed.

She faced the divider that divided her and her brother. She saw the gray outline of Tadashi's body lying halfway on bed and the headboard, obviously checking on some papers and listening to music through his earphone. That is the only thing that remained in Hiro's hands, her brother's shadow.

"I know you can see me Tadashi," Hiro spoke to the divider. "I know you can hear me as well." "Crapdamnit! Why won't you answer me Tadashi?!" Hiro broke down sobbing and screaming unto her pillow. As the little girl cried, her brother remained unmoved as if she wasn't talking to him.

After a while, Hiro had dried her tears and needed to go out for some fresh air. Hiro got her bot, her loose jacket and told "I am going out for a bit," to the air as if she was just talking to herself, its not like Tadashi is going to answer her back. Hiro skedaddled to the cafe and uttered "Be right back!" to Aunt Cass. "Okay sweetie be careful! It is already late!" Aunt Cass replied to Hiro.

Hiro walked to the alleyways of Sanfransokyo and went to an alley between an old clothing store and a wrecked building that was supposed to be demolished months ago. As Hiro was walking, it suddenly rained. "How nice? Raining when I am sad" Hiro almost chuckled to herself and went inside the wreckled building and sank unto the dirty floor. It is 11:45 pm as Hiro glanced through her phone. She tried to call Tadashi to come and pick her up but no avail.

Tadashi's phone vibrated and Tadashi looked upon the caller and read "Hiro." The name seemed unfamiliar to his lips. After many months, Tadashi had uttered her name. "Why would she be calling? She is a smart kid, she can go home on her own." Tadashi declined Hiro's calls and threw his phone to the edge of the bed.

Hiro had given up calling Tadashi to give her a ride home and she just waited for the rain to calm down little and then she would go home. After a few minutes, Hiro then again checked her phone and it read 1:57 am and still no messages, no calls, no anything. Hiro sighed and the rain still hasn't calmed down. "Better get going before I get soaked to bones..." Hiro told herself and ran through the streets. As she ran, she didn't notice a car speeding and she was splashed by dirty muddy rain water.

"Damn! Erghh... Now I really need a bath!" Little Hiro stomped her way to the cafe and noticed everybody was already asleep. She creaked her way to her and brother's bedroom and fixed her long sleeved jammies that she will later change into. She saw Mochi and took the female feline into her hands and placed her on her bed. Hiro then notices the small space that Tadashi's divider have.

She went to her brother's side of the room and checks out the photos on Tadashi's wall. Every single photo taken was there on the wall but there was a space in the middle... a space where a photo of Hiro and her brother hugging that was taken a year ago... it was now gone. Tears formed in Hiro's eyes. "I really fucked up isn't it Dashi? I just confessed to you thats all. I didn't demanded you to be my boyfriend or anything... I was just being honest to you and of my feelings. Maybe I should just die? Well it is reasonble since it was easy for you to give me up," Hiro cried humanely as possible not one sound of a sob came from her. She went to the bathroom after closing the divider, knowing that Tadashi would have wanted it close if Hiro was home.

Hiro stepped in the bathroom, locking the door in the process. She took off her clothes and looked the mirror. "Was I always this pale?" Hiro looked at herself before stepping inside the glass cubicle. Hiro hissed as the hot water softly scalding her petite body, having her pale skin turning slightly pinkish red.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 : I waited for nothing

Hi! Wheww... I am already at my 5th chapter...

Erghhh. I kinda hate myself letting my favorite character hurt himself or should I say herself. I really feel the same. Its like you could really be depressed if someone you truly loved doesn't return the feelings. Hiro is gonna hurt herself! Oemmgoshhh...

Here it is guys... please review okie? :) till next update!

.

.

.

.

She lathered her hair and washed her body wanting to get clean. As soon as Hiro was done she went to the sink and spotted Tadashi's shave. Tadashi always had a smooth skin and Hiro didn't need to shave for she was gifted to have smooth, hairless skin. Hiro gave the shave a weird look. "Nah, what good is it gonna give me? It is not like a magic wand that would cast a spell on Tadashi to love me again." Hiro scolded herself. She just couldn't think of drugging strawberry gashes on her limbs.

She was a sick girl. She grabed a pair of scissors and pushed the blades out of their places and threw the handle. She had 3 pieces. She would use 1 and keep the other 2 for special sick occassions if she wanted. Hiro deeply inhaled and sliced the skin on her forearms. It stung like fuck but it felt so right. She drug the blade again. She sliced her skin over and over, and she painted gashes and scars on her skin as if it was her canvass. She stopped her cutting spree and let hit water hit her freshly cut wounds.

Hiro screamed softly and watched her crimson blood pour away. She watched it as if her very own life was slowly dying. Hiro was done with her disgusting activity and she knew this wasn't gonna be the last of it, so she tapped the blade under the sink. It was a perfect place to hide it since Aunt Cass didn't clean the bathroom upstairs because it was the sibling's task and Tadashi is not a person to look under things.

Hiro dried herself up and changed into her pajamas. Her wounds stung everytime she would move her arms or if her clothing would clung unto her open wounds. She cried and muffled her sobs unto her pillow, screaming her hatred for the cutting that she had done. Suddenly she heard Tadashi shuffle in his bed so Hiro let her voice down and just cried her self to sleep, turning here and there, clutching at the bed sheets and trembling shit.

Tadashi woke up minutes after Hiro's little cutting activity. He remembered turning the AC on and leaving space between the wall and his divider but it seems the AC was off and his divider was shut close. It was too hot and humid for Tadashi to continue sleeping. He opened his divider and shot a glance at Hiro's bed and it became clear to the elder... the kid has come home. Tadashi nears his sister's bed and saw her tear stained cheeks and her shaking body. Tadashi drew a hand to ease her misery and sadness but he felt disgusted and drew away.

To keep his mind off Hiro he went downstairs to the kitchen for a late mid night snack. 'She couldn't be that depressed. She is just being over dramatic. She will get over it,' Tadashi thought to himself and went to the pastry area.

It is 5 hours to go and happy 23rd birthday Tadashi. Hiro thought 'how about I make a small cake for Tadashi? He always liked carrot cake.' "Yeah! I am going to make him one! Good thing he is still not home or he will ruin the surprise." Hiro weakly but happily told herself. Hiro made her way to the kitchen and saw Aunt Cass over there and she asked to help her out for a surprise. Aunt Cass glady answered yes.

Hiro made a 3-tier carrot cake for Tadashi and she was proud of it. The Hamada's never usually celebrate their birthdays but Hiro wanted her big brother's day to be special, plus for the fact she knew Aunt Cass would be surprising her for her 18th debut.

'Today is December 22! Happy birthday Tadashi!' Hiro thought. She went down to see Tadashi for he wasn't in the room but Hiro saw no one. She noticed a note from Aunt Cass and it said 'Good morning baby cakes, Aunt Cass will be at a friend's house until December 24. I will be whipping something for your debut! Now dress nicely okay! By the way say to your brother a happy birthday from me. Love Aunt Cass.' The note made Hiro smile but she thought 'where is Tadashi?' Hiro looked everywhere but Tadashi couldn't be seen.

Hiro brought the cake upstairs and sank on her bed... "Tadashi didn't even come home. Maybe he would come to my birthday?" Hiro hopefuly told herself off. Hiro sat on her bed and waited... and waited... and waited.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 : Tadashi just got owned!

Hey guys! Just adding another chapter :)

Awww how cuteeeee baby Hiro baked her brother a cake... too bad Dashi didn't come home. Poor Hiro. Don't worry Hiro I will help you finish it up. Haha *gobble gobble.

In this chapter... aww snap big brother Tadashi just got lectured! Hahahah let us read who lectured our handsome big bro.

For those who would be reading this... goodluck! Let us see if you were right about the couple pairings. One down. Another to go! Hahaha enjoy!

Please review! :)

.

.

.

.

Hiro just sat on her bed and yet nothing happened. She glanced at her clock and it says '2:07 am.' "That couldn't be..." Hiro sighed and went downstairs with the cake in her hands and she put it in the refrigerator. She sank to the kitchen tiles and cried. "Tadashi, oniichan I want you back," Hiro cried and ran upstairs to her bed.

She went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. It was 3:00 am and the world was dead to her. No Aunt Cass, no Tadashi... Hiro got her blade under the sink and sliced yet again her forearms and her legs. It made Hiro smile that her crimson liquid of life is slowy getting sucked away from her.  
Hiro cut and cut herself until her arms couldn't take the damage anymore and her current wounds started to open once more. Hiro screamed her pain and her hatred for herself. She wanted to die.

She changed her clothes and pulled on her long sleeved black pajamas. Still the same sleeves she wore since she first cut herself. The very sleeve that she had soaked and dried her blood with, and the only sleeve she used to conceal her pale and beyond repair gashed arms from the eyes of the world. She cried herself to sleep everynight and then hoping Tadashi would come back to her.

At the institute Tadashi was just cleaning up in his lab for he and his friends had celebrated his birthday there. Tadashi had fun and thanked his friends for it. Tadashi lived like he didn't have Hiro for a sibling.

The following day Tadashi was spotted by Gogo and Fred who were holding hands. "Tadashi my man! How does it feel being 23?" Fred humorously asked. Tadashi chuckled and answered "Never felt better Fred," Tadashi noticed that Fred and Gogo were holding hands. " Wow, looks whos tied up to the famous school mascot?" Tadashi elbowed Fred. It was Gogo's turn to blush. "Haha very funny Tadashi. Well yeah and thank you. Haha." Gogo remarked.

"Tadashi?" Gogo started. "Yeah?" "Well we all know tomorrow is Hiro-chan's debut can you atleast give this to her? It is from me and Fred," Gogo continued while handing a big box to Tadashi. "It is full of girly stuff she might like," Gogo blushed again. "And some robotic t-shirts I found rather boyish for teenage girls for Hiro," Fred scratched his nape saying this. "Thanks guys, she will appreciate this very much," Tadashi smiled in gratitude.

"Well I would be going first, it is time for the school mascot to rise!" Screamed Fred. "See you later baby!" Fred kissed Gogo and left. "Sorry you had to see that," Gogo apoligized. "Nah it is cool. Well why are you still here Gogo?" "Tadashi, be honest with me. How is Hiro?" Gogo suddenly became serious. Tadashi's smile faded but tried to look unaffected by his friend's question.

"Why would you ask that?" Tadashi chuckled. "I have my reasons. About 5 of them," Gogo suggested. "Go," Tadashi replied. "One. Before you had been blabbering about Hiro. How cute, smart and everything she is. Two. You stopped talking about her. Three. You two always went to the institute together. Always busy at your shared lab. Four. She stopped going to school. Five. You lived your life since months ago as if Hiro doesn't exist. Why? What happened Tadashi? We missed that pesky punk." Gogo confidently and worriedly told her observations.

"I see her everyday Gogo. She is fine. She is just quite busy with stuff around the house and the cafe. Don't worry she is okay," Tadashi assures Gogo but it seems that Gogo isn't buying it. "Really now? Because when I drove here yesterday, the girl looked like a corpse. All pale and gloomy," Gogo answered. "She is fine Gogo, don't you have other things to do?" Tadashi snapped back at Gogo. Tadashi never snapped at his friends but this time he really had his lines crossed about Hiro.

"Okay Tadashi, I am going... but hear me out, whatever maybe the cause between you and Hiro... remember she needs her big brother. Bye got to fix my bike." Gogo replied. Tadashi stopped his ministrations on baymax and thought about what he and Gogo talked about.

He was struck. How is Hiro?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 : You broke me

Hi guys. It has been 4 hours since my last update :) here is my chapter 7.

I really liked GogoXFred hahaha. Fred is like goofy but sweet and he is able to tame Gogo's outgoing and cool serious aura. Hmmm that makes me wonder for the next couple.

Yeah many are saying that Tadashi is a jerk but thank you for the review. Don't worry I will bring back Tadashi's protective, brotherly and awww head-over-heels personality sooner or later. After Gogo's observation. It really hit Tadashi to the core. How was Hiro anyway? Hahaha stay tuned!

For the next couple of chapters it would have some clips of suicide and angst... Better have some tissue next to you guys! Love you!. Please do not forget to review!

.

.

.

.

'Does she eat right? Does she get enough sleep? Why does she always wear that black long sleeve sweater? She is a teenager right? Why doesn't she go out?' Tadashi panickly thought about his sister's current state. "Arghh enough about her! I don't need an incestuous sibling!" Tadashi was furious and he went home on his scooter with the big gift box for Hiro from Fred and Gogo.

Tadashi wasn't in the mood for anything. He was furious and he was mad at how Gogo had given him a lecture about Hiro. Tadashi arrived at the cafe. From the looks of it Aunt Cass wasn't around and he heard shower upstairs meaning Hiro was at the bathroom. He went upstairs almost kicking Mochi at the process.

Hiro heard her brother's footsteps and quickly tapped the blade under the sink once again. She glanced at her phone and it read 5:03 pm. She quickly washed her new wounds even though it stung and lowered her black sleeves. Hiro went out of the bathroom and sat on her bed noticing a big gift box near her bed. 'Did Tadashi gave me this?' Hiro thought. She almost smiled until she saw 'From: Fred and Gogo .' 'Oh, it is from Dashi's friends,' Hiro realized.

Hiro looked at her brother's side of the room and stood near his divider. "Dashi? Aunt Cass won't be around till tomorrow. I-I can cook dinner if you want. Anything you like Dashi. Ah! Almost forgot. Happy Belated birthday! I ba-baked you a cake yesterday...but you didn't ca-" Hiro was silenced when a book hit the wall near her.

Hiro jolted and gasped in surprise. Tadashi was not someone who threw things. Even in his angriest moments, Tadashi would never throw anything. Tadashi was kind! He was good. "Dashi? Wha-" Hiro was silenced again by another book thrown to the wall near her.

"Shut up!" Tadashi yelled at Hiro. "Wh-" Hiro stuttered. "Just shut the fucking hell up!" Tadashi once again cut Hiro. "I am sorry!" Hiro cried. "Yeah, like sorry is gonna fix anything?" Tadashi stood up. "Don't you fucking get it? I hate you! I want you gone! I would rather have Mochi as my sibling! I never wanted to have a freak incestuous girl as a sibling. You digust me," Tadashi let every part of anger he had within thrown unto Hiro as if she was the dirtiest scum in the universe.

With that statement from Tadashi, tears rolled down Hiro's chubby cheeks and she flinced for the first time from Tadashi as he drew a hand to Hiro. Hiro skeddadled away from Tadashi afraid that her brother would throw something bigger at her. She ran past Mochi and she ran as far as possible from Tadashi.

Left at the room, Tadashi put a hand to his mouth and screamed. He realized something he had done... He had broke Hiro... He had ultimately shook Hiro to the core. He ran to his window eyeing for Hiro. He spotted his little sister shoving people in her path and running as fast as her little legs could bring her.

Tadashi got his phone and dialed his GPS tracker on Hiro's hoodie and rode his scooter rounding up the city looking for his sister. Suddenly is rained and it rained hard. Hiro went far as possible from the city until she couldn't run no more.

She couldn't breath nor she couldn't see. Her chest was tight and her eyes brimmed with tears. Hiro yelped as her black long sleeves got caught in a rusty pipe as she went in a secluded alleyway. She tried to pull her sleeve off but she bounced and she got burned. The pipe that caught her sleeve was a thermo pipe which pipes in hot water vapor. She screamed in pain to see her riped sleeve showing burnt skin that was bleeding.

She went deep in the alley before crashing her body to the dirty ground. She doesn't have the strength anymore to stand up, her body was ready to give up on her like how Tadashi gave up on her. Hiro hugged her knees and drew out one of her blades. "How long does a person bleed before he dies?" Hiro asked herself with an intention of cutting herself and bleeding until she dries.

Hiro's phone suddenly rang and Tadashi's name appeared. "Huh? How dare he call me? Isn't this what he wanted? Haven't he said enough? My body can't take it no more! I want to die!...

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 : What Dashi wants

Hi guys so far so good. Please do not forget to review... I would really want suggestions. If you are a Hidashi fan please PM or make a review... I would really appreciate some help :)

Oh by the way be ready with some tissue. Just checking.

I am so sorry if I made Hiro miserable but I will make it up good and fast!

Enjoy! This is the continuation :)

.

.

.

.

.

I want to make oniichan happy!" Hiro sobbed and shrieked in pain as she drug the blade into her arms. She threw her phone to the ground, so hard that its screen smashed. She felt light headed and dizzy maybe because of the massive amount of blood she lost over the past months.

Hiro admired her work on her arms. Both of her arms were covered in mixed hallow and deep cuts. Her left arm sported a bleeding 3rd degree burn while her right arm appeared to have very deep cuts, you could almost see her veins. Both of her arms would be beyond repair. Her phone rang again and this time Hiro weakly answered it.

"Hello?" Hiro weakly answers. "Hiro?! Where are you? Tell me where are you!" Tadashi replies. "Why would you care? I am good as dead as I ever will be..." Hiro amusingly replied to her brother."Hiro please tell me where you are," Tadashi pleaded."What for? For you to say things that I already know?!" Hiro shouted at Tadashi.  
"What the? Hiro what are you talking about?" Tadashi was struk confused.

"Just shut the hell up Tadashi," Tadashi was shocked to hear Hiro say that."Why are you like this?" Hiro drug the blade deeper. "So distant..." and deeper. "So cold..." and deeper. "Like I am the scum of the world? I didn't know what I did for yo-you to be like this to me..." Hiro drug through her pulse. "Ouch!" Hiro cried through the phone.

"Hiro? What are you doing?! Hiro please tell me where you are!" Tadashi pleads even more so. "If you want me gone, you should have told me months before..." Hiro weakly smiles and drugs the blade on her chest. "NO! HIRO THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Tadashi screams. "I will do what Dashi wants. Dashi... wants..." Hiro finishes her sentence before making a grave cut just above her heart. "NO! HIRO PLEASE DON'T HANG UP! HIRO? HIRO?!"

Hiro dropped her phone and crashes to the wet dirty ground of the alley. She didn't notice Tadashi running immediately to her aid. Tadashi holds Hiro's face and gently caresses it. He quickly calls 911 and calls Aunt Cass afterwards.

Tadashi studies Hiro's body. Her hair outgrew until it touched her waistline. Her cheeks had lost color and had sunken visibly. Her petite body became bony. She was a teenager for heaven sakes! Her lips cracked and her ribs... had they always sticked out or it was part of what happened? and her breast they seemed rather flat. "Huh?" Tadashi felt something right above Hiro's heart. He ripped her sweater and saw a deep cut above it.

Hiro wanted to kill herself and it was all Tadashi's fault. Tadashi screamed in agony seeing his sister. It was not only that. Tadashi also ripped her black sleeves and saw the deep gashes, cuts and the terrible burn on Hiro's arms.

"Damnit! Why?! Hiro? Baby please talk to me," Tadashi cradled Hiro's almost lifeless body. "Shhh, don't worry. We will fix you up. Everybody is gonna be there for you. You are gonna grow up , you will much more beautiful. And... and oniichan is gonna love you. You hear me Hiro? I love you!" After Tadashi spoke, he leaned in and claimed his baby sister's lips. "Hiro?" Tadashi asked but this was no fairy tale. Hiro didn't woke up to true love's first kiss.

This is all Tadashi's fault. He pushed Hiro and her feelings away and did not notice that he too was pushing his own feelings for his baby sister. He had pushed Hiro to the limits and now Hiro had crossed the line. Hiro was pushed to depression... to cutting... to suicide. Tadashi cried and screamed repeatedly. "I love you Hiro... please come back to me... I love you..." Tadashi spoke, softly caressing Hiro's body. Then help from 911 came and took in the Hamada siblings.

Hiro was brought to the ER and later on brought to the OR. Tadashi called his friends and Aunt Cass. As they came, Gogo and Fred told the crew they would leave for a moment to buy food. Aunt Cass filed out Hiro's hospital papers and Tadashi was there pacing panickly outside the OR crying.

After a total of 5 hours of waiting the doctor and nurses came out of the OR and annouced that the operation was successfuly done and they had stiched Hiro up.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 : Christmas Bonus!

It has been a busy day for me... Erghh... sorry to keep you waiting :) This would be my chapter 9 and it is like super long. Hahaha... It is like my bonus chapter!

The worst is over guys. Now be ready for some Hidashi fluff! Not only that... I will be introducing to you Frego and Waney!

Please do not forget to review! I will be waiting :)

If you have any suggestions please review or PM me.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

he doctors told Hiro's friends and family that Hiro would just be brought to a room for them to visit. Hiro was brought to room 143 and they went there afterwards. They went inside the room and saw little Hiro, covered in all kinds of life support - Oxygen, blood, liquidation, medicine, a heart monitor. There she was laid on the bed, very pale, weak almost like a corpse. Hiro wore a hospital gown, and had bandages all over her arms, legs and a big bandage on her chest.

Aunt Cass and the others made their way to Hiro's bed. Aunt Cass made her pace more quickly and held a high five to air pertaining that she would want have alone time with Hiro. Wasabi and the others got the message and went down to the sofa and couches in Hiro's room. Fred powered the television on but lowered the volume. The gang watched a movie while Tadashi sat upon a chair just directly gazing upon Hiro's body.

"Hey munchkins it is 12:47 am. Happy Birthday my baby Hiro... you are 18 now. I really wish that you didn't have to go through this... Hiro-chan," Aunt Cass wept and hugged Hiro and carefuly drew back to avoid a mess with her life support machines. Aunt Cass went to Honey and hugged for comfort. Tadashi still gazing his direction to Hiro. At the same tim6e the younger Hamada was staring back at the elder. Wasabi and the others watched the Hamada siblings as if they are having a death staring competition. Neither one wanted to give up...

Time went on in the hospital. Hiro was slowy being stabilized, well in the doctor's perspective. The doctors made their rounds, checking on Hiro every now and then... making sure that she would not be undoing any of her life support. She even got psycho therapy, so she would be mentally and physically stable as she undergo her healing matter.

Hiro would always find ways on how to make herself uncomfortable. Like how she would make the needles dig deeper into her skin than needed, sometimes she frequently removes her oxygen mask, or remove her dextrose needle from her forearm... And it was up to Hiro's watchers to keep a close eye on her and fix every mischap she would do.

Hiro-chan was on suicide guard. Aunt Cass felt sorry and guilty that she couldn't even close the cafe for Hiro's sake, but she was able to make a visit to Hiro before and after the cafe opens that day. When Aunt Cass came to visit Hiro, she made Hiro a fresh batch of spicy chicken wings and some of her niece's favorite New Orleans style Beignets and shared it with the others. Aunt Cass told stories as if Hiro was still a toddler and fed her the food she made.

Hiro maybe a little out going but Aunt Cass never laid a hand nor a finger on Hiro. She loved her niece so much that she couldn't hurt her. Since Aunt Cass wouldn't be always at Hiro's side, there was always Tadashi. Good thing it was their Christmas vacation. Tadashi would spend his vacation with Hiro, just to let Hiro know that her big brother loves her again and to keep Hiro within his reach. He will never do the same mistake again... He will never hurt the girl he loves ever again.

Since Hiro was confined in the hospital, the Hamadas planned their Christmas party there after Hiro's birthday today and invited over some friends.

They had games, some dancing, and Aunt Cass brought the whole package together with the feast that she had cooked. Everybody was happy well, for Hiro not so much... Hiro just smiled half heartedly and watched the ones she loved smile in front of her. She was fine and being fixed but the only thing that was missing to make her feel complete once again was Tadashi.

The party was nearly over and for a surprise, there was an open forum led by our favorite school mascot -Fred... talk about a special christmas bonus.

"I would want to thank Aunt Cass and her special Christmas feast..." Fred shouted and clapped for Aunt Cass having the others to clap as well. "This Christmas was very special to me, knowing that I have my best friends right by my side," he hugged his friends, "the best second mother," Fred gave Aunt Cass a peck on the forehead. "Oh Fred! Hahaha!" Aunt Cass chorkle at the statement and laughed. Fred neared Hiro and hugged her saying "The cutest little sibling that my brother from another mother has..." making Hiro blush and smile a little. As to Tadashi, his brotherly instinct kick in and got a little jealous of having Fred way to near Hiro-chan. "And to finish off, I would like to officially make our relationship known... at last the girl of me life - Gogo," as Fred gave his finishing speech, he went to Gogo's side and hugged her. Despite Gogo's disagreement on the hug and mushy part, she couldn't help the fact that Fred made her feel collywobbles in her tummy and blush another shade of red. Fred found it amusing to see Gogo blush and kissed her.

Everybody had clapped and cheered congratulations for the two. Well Gogo and Fred weren't the only ones in love... hahaha.

"Hey guys, well we have something to share too." Honey stood up with Wasabi standing up after her and held her hands. "Frego is not the only pairing in this family but also Waney is in the house," Wasabi proudly hugged his girlfriend Honey and gave her a kiss. The couple names made Hiro smile, "Hihi, Waney, Frego..." They all looked at Hiro with rather a surprised face. "What?" A moment of silence came.

"That was cute!" Honey screeched making Hiro blush and having to see that, everybody laughed. Tadashi stood up and went to Hiro's bed, fixed her pillows, adjusted them for Hiro to sit and enjoy with everybody. As Tadashi did this Hiro looked away from her big brother. The siblings still needed to talk. Little did the siblings know, Fred was thinking of something.

"Erueka! I got it!" Fred jolted from his sitting position and jumped up and down making everybody look at his direction. "Hidashi," Fred uttered the made up name like a magician who just made a thing disappear. "Who, What? Now?" Wasabi asked.

"Hidashi! Hiro and Tadashi!" Tadashi almost choked and spurted out the juice that he was drinking when he heard the word 'Hidashi.' Tadashi recovered from his embarrasing state and looked over to Hiro who was already staring back. "That sounds cute! Awww..." Aunt Cass kinda sorta weirdly approves.

The Hamada siblings had a face that was fully saying 'WTF.' "Come on you guys it was just a joke! Hahaha..." Fred chuckles. Hiro looked away and blushed furiously at the events that happened. "Or wasn't it?" Fred was slowly getting somewhere. With that question, Hiro blushes a much darker shade of red and tucked her head under the covers, Tadashi scratched his nape staring at the ceilings and Aunt Cass' reaction was priceless.

"Whoa! Hiro-chan has a crush on Tadashi?!" Fred exclaims. Honey's Wasabi's and Gogo's faces dropped their jaws and was like 'what?' It seems Fred had hit a jackpot.

"Just like tradition..." Aunt Cass managed to say. Now everybody had their eyes on Aunt Cass. "Oh it is just a silly story about the Hamadas. Don't get me started, it will just bore you to death... hahaha..." Aunt Cass chuckles and laughs it off. "Seriously Aunt Cass what is it?" Tadashi tries to pry his Aunt.

"We all had our fun... How about we continue it another day? I promise I will bring all the things that are related to it. Is everybody okay with that?" Aunt Cass asked. It had seemed that everybody didn't agree upon it... "I will bake cookies and have my famous hot cocoa marshmallow?" Aunt Cass suggests to the unsatisfied young adults. As Aunt Cass suggested her famous recipe everybody beemed "It is a deal!" "Great!" Aunt Cass answered and she thought sarcastically 'Ughh, what mess did I made myself go to? Chef Cass horray!'

Gogo yawned "It is kinda getting late guys, we better go." "Yeah, it is like 11:57 already..." Honey agreed. The girls looked at the boys and giggled sleepily. Wasabi and Fred were like babbies, sucking on their thumbs as they napped. Gogo's eyes wandered off to Aunt Cass and she approached the Aunt. "Aunt Cass?" Gogo gently shakes up Aunt Cass. "Ugh who goes there? Oh, Gogo sweetie what is it?" "Ummm Aunt Cass it is rather late already we have to head back home."

Gogo replies making Aunt Cass look at her watch. "Oh dear it is already midnight let us have you kids back home. I will drop you off one by one and explain to your parents." "No! It is okay Aunt Cass, you are tired yourself already and no one will be watching the siblings..." Gogo declines and referred to the siblings who were fast asleep. "I insist Gogo, now wake up the others and also Tadashi," Aunt Cass had made up her mind.

The boys were awaken and they groggily stood up and streched. "Tadashi you will be watching Hiro-chan okay? I won't be back until tomorrow evening. I will be leaving now and dropping off your friends to their parents okay? Aunt Cass frankly told Tadashi. "Yes Aunt Cass."

As Aunt Cass went out of the room Gogo and Honey gave Tadashi a peck on the cheek. "Eyes on the prize Dashi," Gogo joked. "Take good care of her Tadashi or else you will be answering to me and Gogo." Honey sweetly but seriously bid her goodbye. Tadashi was left out pale as a ghost.

Then Wasabi and Fred came up on him with a "BOOO!" "Hahaha guys very funny," Tadashi sarcastically replies as he turns around to face his guys. As Tadashi faces the two, Wasabi and Fred were having the smirks of their life. "What the? Now you are creeping me out..."

"Eyes on the prize Dashi," Fred mimicks Gogo while Wasabi mimicks Honey, "Take good care of her Tadashi or else you will be answering to me and Gogo... pwu pwu pow." Wasabi added a few girly punches to the air. "Hahaha that was a good one bro hahaha," Fred remarked as Wasabi and he did a fist bump.

"Really guys?" Tadashi slumps his body on a chair. "Relax dude just watch her out but no funny bizz," Wasabi comforted Tadashi and directed his steps to the door. "But if you couldn't just use this," Fred hugged Tadashi and handed Tadashi something. "Thanks man," Tadashi replied not knowing yet looking at the gift given by Fred. Fred quickly told his plan to Wasabi as Tadashi looked at the gift that Fred handed him. Tadashi blushed so hard that he ran after his bros. "Really Fred!?" Tadashi yelled at Fred as the 3 ran in the room chasing eash other like kids. As soon as Wasabi and Fred reached the door Wasabi yelled "for protection bro! Hahaha enks!"

Tadashi was out of breath so he stopped and blushed hard. He closed the door and went back to his sister's side. Tadashi thought 'Damn those two nitwits as if their little gift would help me...'

Well to stop you from guessing. Fred and Wasabi gave Tadashi a condom for protection. Hahaha. The irony!

Though Tadashi hated the gift he pocketed it for emergency. He sighed and his gaze fell upon his little Hiro's sleeping face. Tadashi moved his chair closer to Hiro's side. "When did you grew up so beautiful?" Tadashi softly asks as he caresses Hiro's cheeks and silently praises the gods that Hiro's oxygen mask was not in the way. "I love you Hiro..." and with that Tadashi claimed Hiro's lips for a sweet kiss. "And I will show you my love."

It may sound weird that Tadashi is now the one having feelings for Hiro but one thing is for sure in Tadashi's perspective... 'He also had fallen inlove with Hiro.'

Fred may have cracked open Hiro's little crush on Tadashi, but can anyone figure out that Tadashi feels the same about Hiro?

To be continued...

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9 : I love you too

Hey guys! It had been a while since I last updated I was just kinda busy. So here it is my chapter 10.

Don't forget to review okay?

Warning thus chapter contains incest and a little smut. Sorry if it won't be that good... it is my first time writing one.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

After their little party, Hiro was getting physically better but still mentally and emotionally unstable. Visits became more frequent from the gang because it was their Christmas break. Sometimes they would bring their nerd gears and computers to the hospital for fun purposes. Hiro was kinda glad that they were there to keep her and Tadashi company. She would smile but not laugh. Still Aunt Cass would come every now and then to bring some of her delicious goods and to check on her loved ones.

Time passes by and today was just 4 hours just before New Year. Aunt Cass told Tadashi that she would be visiting after the cafe closes around 9 pm. This month the cafe just became much more busy with all the holidays in the corner plus the siblings weren't there to help Aunt Cass out.

Suddenly the siblings were ambushed by their friends and their smiles. The gang wanted to spend a couple of hours with the Hamadas before New Year. They watched a paranormal movie to Hiro's desire. Tadashi really wanted to hug Hiro as they watch but he knew that he and his little one still weren't in good terms plus the gang might take the idea the wrong way. Wasabi sat next to Honey and Fred to Gogo. Hiro was enjoying the movie but silently sighed as she saw her friends cuddle up with the ones they love. 'If only Dashi would be here beside me as well...' the young Hamada thought. Tadashi saw Hiro looking at their paired up friends and thought the same thing.

They were in love with each other and Tadashi was a fool just to realize it by now. He was the only one missing to Hiro's incompletion. He had to make a move on Hiro otherwise they won't be able to bond again. He has to mend the bond that was torn by his pride.

After the movie, they played games and listen to Fred's never ending stories of being Fredzilla. Fred + Godzilla according to the teen. Wasabi glanced at his watch and it says 10:48 pm, "Woah, guys it is almost New Year, we gotta go." They all agreed to leave but Honey requested one thing - picture taking. They had their pictorials and it was fun but before ending the fun... Fred and Gogo had a couple photo, same as Honey and Wasabi... Hiro wanted one with Tadashi as well. "Hiro, Tadashi come on we will take a picture of you guys. You guys look so cute together," Honey requested. "Yeah come on woman up Tadashi and get your pretty ass over Hiro's side," Gogo stated.

"I don't want to guys..." Eyes were all on Hiro. Hiro was blushing so hard that it made her irrisistable. As Hiro said her opinion Tadashi felt quite sad and rejected. "Oh well, might as well have Tadashi coming with us to the bar right Wabey?" Fred challenged Hiro. Fred got a death glare from Gogo. Wasabi rode Fred's tripping and sided it "Yeah with the other girls and..." Wasabi was cut off as he glanced to Honey who was having her pout on with matching crossed arms.  
Hiro was being pressured.

"Fine! I will take the stupid photo! Jus.. just don't let nii-san go wi-with... other girls..." Hiro frantically and embarassingly objects causing Tadashi to stare at her blushing face and smiles at her. She might not like the picture taken but it is better than seeing her Tadashi with other girls.

The gang once again stared at Hiro. They never saw Hiro's emotional side because she would always cover it up with her cocky attitude. Well what an attitude for a female teen. Fred and Wasabi smiled as their mission was succesful and winked at their girlfriends who just realized the purpose of their plan. Honey and Gogo just rolled their eyes.

Fred and Wasabi pushed Tadashi to Hiro's side. Hiro sat up on her bed while Tadashi sat beside her. "Come on a little closer Tadashi!" Honey demands. Tadashi moves a little closer to Hiro as she blushes a new shade of red. "Oh come on Tadashi put your arm around your baby sister like this!" Fred demonstrates as he puts an arm around Gogo. Tadashi awkwardly puts an arm around Hiro's waist and felt that his sister is shaking. Tadashi firmed his arm around Hiro and forced her head to relax on his chest. "Wohoo... go Tadashi!" Gogo encourages.

"On three! 1,2,3!" Honey took their photo. The gang cooed 'aww' and 'cute' but there was a demand of another photo.

"One more guys! Hiro used her hands to cover her face, it does not count a couple picture..." Wasabi stated his point. Tadashi nodded a yes, the elder was actually enjoying this. "To prevent Hiro from covering her face, I suggest Tadashi to hold her hands," Fred concludes.

Tadashi sighed and follows Fred's suggestion. Tadashi scoots closer to Hiro and gently let Hiro's petite body to lean on his chest. Still with an arm around her, Tadashi held both Hiro's hands down on her lap. To make his position more comfortable he places his head on the crook of Hiro's neck. The siblings looked adorable causing the gang to whoot for them. "Can you just get the damn picture?" Hiro demanded. Hiro just had to use her cocky attitude but it did suit her as she was blushing to the deepest shade of red as if there was such a color.

Honey took the photo and they showed it to the siblings. Hiro stared at the photo, madly blushing at how Tadashi closely held her. Same goes for Dashi, he didn't just see siblings in the photo, Dashi saw as if he and Hiro were a real couple. Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it," Tadashi answered.

Tadashi went to the other side of the room to answer the phone and the caller turned out to be Aunt Cass. "Aunt Cass! Thank goodness. We have been waiting for you. Where are you? Do you need me?" "Tadashi, I am sorry my handsome nephew... i promised you that I would come by 9 pm but it looks like I failed that promise. "It is okay Aunt Cass, will you still make it?" "I am afraid I won't be able to make it Tadashi... I have so much work to do. I am so sorry. I really wanted to have New Year with you and Hiro but I needed to finish my work. I already sent the goods that I made specially for you and Hiro. Tomorrow I promise to close the cafe for us to have a family bonding. How is that?" Aunt Cass suggested. "That would be great Aunt Cass. Thank you... You must have put a lot of heart into it Aunt. Hiro would love that, thank you. See you tomorrow. By the way would want to speak to Hiro?" "That would be nice hon." "Just a sec Aunt Cass."

"Hiro?" Hiro looked up to the owner of the voice and blushed. "Aunt Cass wanted to talk to you," Tadashi gave Hiro the phone. Tadashi caught up with his friends. "Hey Auntiee... Thought you would come? I missed you Auntiee," Hiro let her sweetness take over. "Aww, honeybunch Aunt Cass can't come. I was so busy... big brother will stay with you and I already sent some goodies for you." "Aunt Cass..." Hiro whimpered. "I am sorry sweetie pie but I promise to close the cafe tomorrow to spend a family bonding with my best niece and nephew," Aunt Cass tried to convince Hiro. "Promise Auntie?" "Yes, Hiro-chan... Auntie promises. I will see you two tomorrow okay? I love you Hiro. Please give the phone to Tadashi sweetie," Aunt Cass bid.

Right on time Tadashi and the gang came into view and surrounded Hiro. Hiro gave Tadashi the phone but didn't face her brother. Tadashi got the phone and went again to the other side of the room. "Hey Aunt Cass." "Tadashi I have to go okay? I love you both... Oh and Tadashi?" Aunt Cass paused. "Yes Aunt Cass?" "Be good to Hiro okay?" Aunt Cass gently said but Tadashi felt the seriousness in his Aunt's voice. Tadashi gulped and answered, nervousness hinted his voice... "Of course Aunt Cass." With that, Tadashi hung up and returned to his friends who were already standing up.

"Going already?" Tadashi asked. "Yes Dashi, its kinda late already. Maybe 45 minutes before New Year," Honey answered. "We love to spend New Year with you guys but we already spent Christmas here... kinda unfair to our families," Gogo uttered. "Oh... sorry and thank you so much guys for the time." "Anytime Tadashi. That is what family are for," Wasabi joined. "Group hug!" Fred called off. The young adults turned to Hiro to hug her as well but they saw her fast asleep.

Tadashi's friends quietly excited the room. Fred and Wasabi stayed behind a little bit longer when Gogo and Honey are out of range and bid Tadashi "Bye bro, enjoy your New Year," Fred reminded. The guys had their group hug and Wasabi and Fred ran quickly away from Tadashi. "Huh weird, maybe to catch up with their girlfriends...?" Tadashi said to himself. Tadashi felt a foreign foil item in his hand and checked it out.

"What the hell?! Wasabi! Fred!" Tadashi groaned in stress, he heard them snicker. Fred and Wasabi yet gave him another item for protection. Tadashi looked at the item in his hand curiously... 'What if I... BAD TADASHI! Don't you ever think about that! How dare you think about Hiro that way!' Tadashi mentally scolded himself. 'Damn my friends...' Tadashi thought about it again, his urges for his sister did increase. 'How could this be? Aww how would mom and dad think?' Tadashi over thinks things out. As he came to Hiro's side, he noticed that Hiro had awoken from her nap.

Tadashi can't keep his cool anymore. He directed his gaze towards the female who was slowly waking up. He didn't want to play hard to get with Hiro no more. He had been itching to hug his little sister since they last talked as in talk-talk. He really missed her plus the added fuel and desire that he had been growing towards Hiro. He had just needed to feel Hiro's warmth and hear her sweet voice.

It has been so long since Tadashi saw his Hiro talk, smile or laugh. As Hiro stablizes, big brother was always there by her side. From her physical and psycho therapy, Tadashi had been there. He had always been there... from the moments their friends and Aunt Cass would visit and she would assure her loved ones she was fine and crack a fake smile, the times that Hiro had her psycho therapy Tadashi also had been there... watching her from the sidelines.

As always, Hiro-chan was stubborn and didn't let her psychologist pry into her. 'Why am I still here? Didn't Dashi wanted me gone? Yet I am here forcibly pushed to live even if we both knew that I was unwanted here... I was almost gone... Why did Tadashi have to come and butt into everything I do?' Hiro thought. Hiro stopped playing with her fingers and suddenly met Tadashi's gaze. She was surprised at how her brother was looking at her, watching her like a hawk as if she would disappear when he look away.

"W-wh-why are you staring at me?" A female voice perked up. Tadashi awoken from his trance and realized that Hiro was talking to him... his heart skipped a beat. "Hiro?" Tadashi asked to assure that he wasn't dreaming. "Who else nerd?" Hiro answered. From where he was standing Tadashi demanded answers. "You tried to kill yourself Hiro..." "I know that duh... that is why I am here," and yet again Hiro's cocky attitude came to life. "Why?" Tadashi almost whispered. "Why?! Do you need a summary?!" Hiro snapped. "You are so arghh! Why do make me go crazy oniichan?! You rejected me, you ignored me, then you wanted me gone, now you ask me why?! You don't know the hell i have been through!" Hiro wanted to throw things at Tadashi and storm out of the room but she can't.

Tadashi was surprised from Hiro's response and slowly made his way to Hiro's bed, naturally Hiro backed away and buried herself beneath the covers. "Why do you make me so confused..." Hiro was close to tears. She was still mad at Tadashi. Tadashi thought that Hiro was being cute in her mad form.

As Tadashi slowly hovers Hiro, "Stop Ta-tadashi..." Hiro stutters and quickly losses her stand. She was mad at Tadashi but she just couldn't hold herself together when he was near. "Stop what Hiro?" Now Tadashi is really amused at how red Hiro was and slowly made his body closer to Hiro. Hiro really hated this position. She wanted to get away from Tadashi but the way he closes the space between their bodies made Hiro unable to move. She blushed so hard that her heart was thumping so fast. Their position was very embarrasing, the older Hamada is hovering over the younger one as if he would do something outrageous. Tadashi thought how about teasing his little sister, but his thoughts shut off as soon as he saw Hiro shivering and soft whimpering and moans coming from her.

"Why are you doing this Tadashi? You think it is a joke?" Hiro blurted out as she broke out crying. Tadashi cocked his head to the side. "You told me you wanted me gone... yet you saved me and forced me to stay alive even if we both know that you wanted me gone... I was better off there slicing my arms and dying... I want oniichan to be happy!" Hiro cried louder. Tadashi was struck and slowly digested what Hiro was saying.

He made Hiro feel unwanted. Hiro's unselfishness wanted him to be happy though it costs her life. "Hiro... listen," Tadashi reached out for Hiro's cheek. Hiro flinched, she was still traumatized when Tadashi threw a book at her. "No! Don't touch me! I am a shame! You wouldn't want me! An incestuous sister..." Hiro looked away. "Hiro... look at me," Tadashi softly demanded. "It was so easy of you to just give up on me over a mere confession. The months came and you lived as if I didn't exist... i wanted to make you permanently happy by dying," Hiro confessed. "No, I didn't want that Hiro. Believe me I don't want to lose my sister," Tadashi replied as he caressed Hiro's cheek. Hiro flinched again but she was able to control it. "Because of my anger, I didn't see my true feelings for you Hiro." With that confession from Tadashi it made Hiro's blood boil.

She gently pushed her brother away. "NO! You are just saying that to make me feel better! You can't! You don't... oniichan will never love me... I am a frea-" Hiro was cut off by a pair of soft lips on hers. She had widen her eyes and they landed on Tadashi's face. She half heartedly punched her brother away but Tadashi held her hands down and encircled them around his neck while his hands roamed around Hiro's back.

Hiro was out of breath from the kiss she had with her brother. "I am in love with you Hiro. I am sorry if I pushed you away. I was just so engrossed about incest that it fogged my sight of how I also committed incest myself. I also fell in love with my sister." Hiro told herself that this was all a dream but upon pushing Tadashi away from her, she saw his face stained with tears... this was all reality. Her brother was actually confessing to her! "I knew I made a mistake of avoiding you, but everytime you cried I wanted to make you smile again but I have to be firm as your brother and guardian... but upon remembering the times I would always save you and protect you maybe the love I have been harboring for you wasn't very brotherly at all. I love you." That was all Hiro wanted to hear. Hiro hugged Tadashi and replies "Dashi..." Hiro hugged her older brother. Tadashi wiped his tears away and hugged back. Tadashi glued their foreheads and looked at Hiro straight in the eye. Tadashi's eyes wondered lower until it reached Hiro's pinkish soft lips. He leaned in ever slowly and claimed Hiro's lips in a sweet kiss. As they kissed fireworks were seen from window and they broke the kiss. "Happy New Year Hiro," Tadashi said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Hiro's heart skipped a beat and kissed back. She softly jumped as she felt a tongue on her lips. Tadashi was asking for entrance and she granted him a pass. Tadashi took his time tasting her sweet cavern. Hiro tastes like sweet Strawberry with whipped cream on top and a little hint of gummy bears Tadashi remarked. Hiro moaned and arched her back pushing her growing chest against her brother's chest. Tadashi groaned in delight in the feeling of his little sister's mound. Their sweet kiss slowly turned quite hot. Tadashi repositioned Hiro on his lap and Hiro was now stradling Tadashi. He made sure that nothing had been moved from her life supports before continuing to pleasure his little sister. Tadashi moved forward until Hiro's back was in touch with the headboard. For the first time Hiro had moaned so seductively that it made Tadashi grind himself against Hiro, asking for friction. Hiro whimpered in delight for the sensations that her brother was giving her. Her hands massaged Tadashi's scalp while his hands held Hiro by her waist and gently cupping her rear end.

Tadashi seemed so dominant of Hiro. The elder wasn't satisfied in caressing Hiro's back so he touched her neck going south as he reach a mound. Hiro had ragged breaths and had her concentration on her breast. Hiro arched her back pushing her breast into Tadashi's large loving hand. Hiro was sized small but it better than the last time he checked. To his surprise Hiro didn't wear anything underneath and he could feel her nipples hard and aching for his touch. He massaged her mound gently loving and flickering Hiro's nipple making her trash wildly. Tadashi broke the kiss and moved to Hiro's neck. He nipped, licked and kissed the area leaving territorial marks. Hiro whimpered at a certain area, Tadashi had found her sweet spot. He kissed her again more intense this time. Hiro couldn't think, her mind was over loaded with the sensations her brother was giving her. Tadashi was having a hard time controling his actions but Hiro's moans and whimpers plus her innocent blushing face made it rather difficult for the older Hamada. Tadashi got so turned on when Hiro would moan or whimper his name. His name sounded so sexy coming from Hiro. He grinded a little harder into Hiro as he heared her broke the kiss when she felt something hard poking her. Once Hiro knew what it was she was embarrassed.

Once she knew what it was she was embarrased and hid her blushing face in Tadashi's chest. Tadashi chuckled at his little sister's reaction. "I love you Hiro," Tadashi yet again expressed his feelings. "I love you too Dashi," Hiro looks up to her brother. Tadashi pulled them under the covers. He gently pulled Hiro to a hug and let her lay her head on his chest. He kept an arm around her making her safe within his love. Tadashi tucked his chin on Hiro's head and inhaled her sweet scent. Both looked outside the window and watched the fireworks paint the sky.

Tadashi didn't have his release but atleast he had Hiro back. He stopped his actions afraid he will regret them later. Hiro was still scared and she is still not ready for Tadashi. He is willing to wait. He didn't want to force Hiro into anything she didn't like. He will not let anything hurt his beautiful lover anymore. 'Anyways we could continue this in the future' Tadashi smirks and fell into a blissful sleep with Hiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review!

To be continued...


	10. Sorry

Hi guys... I am so sorry... For my followers and alerters but I had to delete my previous BIg Hero 6 fanfiction for now. I now have my laptop and I wanted to review and recheck my stories. They have so much mistakes and it is very embarrasing.

How about a deal? I promise to rewrite it as soon as possible and to update it again :)

Love you

~ Dewey Rose


End file.
